


The Collar

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Identity, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-22
Updated: 2004-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds himself an indentured servant to Bill Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villainny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=villainny).



When the bank repossessed the house, Draco reminded himself that he was still a Malfoy.

He watched as they carried out the portraits, the relics, Father's papers, Mother's jewels. He stood by as trolls were sent in for the furniture and statuary.

When they told him even that wasn't enough to cover Father's legal fees, to recompense the "victims," to pay damages—told Draco he owed two years' indentured servitude to Gringotts—he allowed himself to be taken out of the house too. And he held his head high.

He remembered the name of his father, his grandfather, the whole of his ancestry when they sold him to a Weasley.

When the collar came...

When the collar...

He pretended the gold medallion that hung from it was inscribed in case it was ever lost. In case it slipped off.

And when Bill fucks him from behind, gripping his hips with coarse, common hands, Draco curls down his head and watches the tag bounce with each thrust, glinting in the light. He tries to imagine he's anywhere else. That it doesn't feel so bloody good. That he doesn't want it.

He pretends it's M for Malfoy, only upside down.


End file.
